


Stars and Freckles and Ramen, Oh My

by booping_the_snoot



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Introspection, Nonbinary Character, Other, Road Trips, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 12:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Late night introspections and just generally gay feelings
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Nonbinary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stars and Freckles and Ramen, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this in like an hour on an impulse o hope yall like it
> 
> i just wanted to write something where mavis and dahlia are happy for once like i fucking hurt my babies so bad they deserve better tf

It's 7:30 and the sunset is beautiful. All pinks and purples and oranges, blending together to make such a breathtaking picture that you simply can't look away.

You hear fabric shifting, and look to your left. Laying next to you on the cars hood is Mavis. They're asleep, with their glasses still on. Barely. It hangs down the bridge of their nose, and as the sky gets darker and the sun begins to sleep, you find yourself counting their freckles instead of the stars.

So many light dots, speckled over their dark skin. They have a hoodie on, the hood tied up in place of their hijab. It's starting to slip a bit. As you reach out to gently pluck Mavis' glasses from their face, you fix their hood, and put the glasses in your pocket.

Glasses. Eyes. You love their eyes so much. A light, light purple. So light it almost looks grey. Much lighter than your own albino magenta. Purple like lilacs, purple like their lipstick, purple like the kiss marks they leave on your face and your neck and your shoulders. You can't hold back your giddy smile as you think about how those kisses are for you and you alone, and as your face heats up you rest your head against the cool glass beneath you both.

Your mind drifts. You think about the friends you only gave a hasty goodbye too before running off with Mavis. Cherry and Tony and Natasha. Kaimi and Hibiki and Hinata. Angel and Persephone. Tio.

You miss them. You wish they could have come. But then you remember Mavis holding your hand, head ducked low, a shaky smile on their face as they peer up at you through their round glasses, and the rush of affection quells your longing. This was your idea, after all. You both might have been willing to abandon your lives to live from place to place, train hopping through states, stealing vehicles.

Mavis was a bit peeved at you when you mentioned hot-wiring that small car, but they warmed up to the idea the moment you mentioned a heater. It's a weird thing, with its frame and body of a 1979 7 Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z (Mavis was confused when you excitedly called out its full name, hushing you before someone heard and chasing after you both for trespassing, and asked what the  _ heck _ you had just shouted) but outfitted with an anti-gravity 2088 Dynotherm XC hovercar engine and 'wheels'. Its paint job was grey, shitty and crumbling apart. You fell in love with it anyways. You have no clue why someone would even think about throwing out such a beautiful automotive monstrosity, but it's yours now.

Mavis wanted to go for a decent looking 2050's hoverbike. It had a scarlet red paint job, and they had almost squealed upon seeing it. You both ended up bickering over which one to take. Mavis gave in relatively quickly, once again giving in to the notion of having a heater. 

"I thought you didn't like the idea of stealing anything big in the first place, anyways?" You whisper to them, head ducked low and working at the wires under the wheel. You had already checked the engine, and it appeared to be working fine, (seriously, someone wasn't thinking straight throwing this baby out) so you weren't too worried. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mavis reply with  _ Yes, but it's just… _ A pause.  _ So pretty. _

That was 2 weeks ago. Your car feels like a tiny home now, backseats taken apart and rearranged to be a tiny bed that barely fits you both. You sleep tangled up in each others arms, Mavis close to your chest and head resting below your chin. It's small and cramped, but with Mavis in your arms, you can't find it in yourself to care.

You refill your bottles in gas and charging station bathrooms. While Mavis would have prefered to buy their food, you point out how little cash you have and how a few candies or instant ramen packets won't be missed. This leads to you chatting up the person at the register, acting as a distraction as Mavis quickly shoves non-perishable food into their tin foil-lined bag. Despite how advanced technology gets, tin foil is still a shoplifters dream.

You find a nice spot at a cliff to relax and wait for the sunset. As you hop onto the front of the car and lean back, you hear Mavis gently ask you, "Spicy beef or veggies and chicken…?" and you smile and reply "Spicy beef, please." You would help them, but you can't cook anything to save your life.

And as Mavis cooks and you take a breather after hours of driving, you find that even though your without your old friends, and each day the only constant is your datefriend and your car, you wouldn't trade this for the world.

After just a few minutes, Mavis walks to the front of the car and hands you a bowl. You smile at them and kiss them on the nose, and they fluster and blush as they take a seat next to you. But that was hours ago now, your bowls are back in the car and the Arizona air has cooled and the sky is alight with tiny bundles of light.

It's getting chilly. You should get them inside. You know you should wake Mavis up, but they look so peaceful in a way that they rarely do. As you finally manage to look away from their beautiful face and back to the limitless cosmos above you, the cosmos that your datefriend is so enthralled with, you find yourself picking out their favorite constellations. Mavis could have found them in an instant, and it takes you a moment, but that's okay.

You look up at the stars and you think of Mavis and only Mavis. Of their gentle smile. Of your love for them.

This is nice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanku for reading, stay hydrated and take your meds if you forgot 💖💕❤💖❤💕❤💖❤❤❤💖💖💕💕💖


End file.
